


Reunion: Akaavi Spaar

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: WARNING: Spoilers for the return of Smuggler companion Akaavi Spaar. Trying to keep close to the game on this one, feel like I owe Akaavi more respectAkaavi could not wait for the news that the smuggler she had come to call family was dead. She went back to what she was doing, made a new friend - who felt like family but was not the one she missed. Akaavi wasn't used to dealing with feelings like missing someone like this, what she wouldn't give to have that smuggler walk through the door.
Relationships: Smuggler/Akaavi Spar
Kudos: 3





	Reunion: Akaavi Spaar

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Spoilers for the return of Smuggler companion Akaavi Spaar. Trying to keep close to the game on this one, feel like I owe Akaavi more respect.  
> Zia is my smuggler on the Darth Malgus server known as Ly'zia.  
> Enjoy my interpretation of events.

“Nu kyr’ayc, shi taab’echaaj’la” (Not gone, merely marching far away - said as a tribute to fallen comrade) Akaavi had said these words first as she stood by the window in the ship she had called home for months. She had found something she thought she would never find again. Clan. Family. An odd assortment was true, with their odd ways but she knew the Captain held them together. Had held them together.  
Corso, the man who the Captain loved, was convinced she lived, but the explosion had rocked the ship even as they jumped to hyperspace. Akaavi could not figure that anyone would survive that kind of blast.  
“Gar shuk meh krayc…(you are no use dead).” words she should have said but were useless now. She should have gone with her on the Sith’s ship, to fight at her side. None of them had thought the larger vessel was a threat. No-one had seen the war coming.

Now, what good was it to be alive and running from a fight? It grated on her to have been sent away. And now they had lost the Captain.  
In the end, she would lose this family too. 

They had made it back to port nowhere and Risha set about sending warnings and messages on every available channel. The silence at the end was deafening.  
They were not together long.

When she had first met Captain Zia, on Balmorra, Akaavi had been hell-bent, chasing skira. The justifiable death of the man who had ordered the death of her clan. She had been alone then, isolated from the Mandalorians, and determined to get her kill.  
The Captain had gotten in the way. It had been irritating at first, but eventually, Akaavi started to see things around the Cathar that drew her curiosity. It was the same thing that made her love the woman as a sister.

“Yo Akaavi?” A voice interrupted her stream of thought, her memories.  
“Mako.” she sighed gathering the rest of their gear.  
“I heard you muttering in Mandoa” Mako replied almost gently “you still doing that every day?”  
“I held a funeral for her. A kote kyr’am.” Akaavi replied “But she lives on in my thoughts. I honor her, and my fallen clan.”  
Tools of the trade, blasters, electro net, shield charges for her armor, gas cylinders for her jet pack.  
Zia had never thought twice about running into danger.  
She never thought twice about making sure her people were safe. She had kept Akaavi alive, safe, and gave her a home - somewhere she could come to terms with people liking who she was, appreciating her skills, and being loyal.  
Akaavi swore inelegantly in mando'a. It was no use, no amount of hoping was going to get her back, she had watched Corso barely make it through a day in a week without breaking down. It was enough to drive her away.

Then she had met Mako. Mako too told her about losing people, about pushing herself to try and make it on her own. Her crew had dispersed after the death of Mandalore’s champion. Akaavi understood the sadness in Mako’s eyes, and they worked together well as a team.  
Over the few years since the ship, Mako had saved Akaavi from becoming someone she did not want to be.  
“Akaavi.. C’mon, let's get our head in the game, this one is going to get away if we don't hurry.” Mako prodded her.  
“Ok.” one final check of her gear and she followed her friend out the door. It was time for business.

They had some nasty fighting, leaving a trail of blaster burns, it as messy but they had to corner this mark before he made for the hangar with his ship.  
“Oh c’mon we can talk about this…” he said as they finally had him cornered.  
“Sorry, buddy. The credits talk louder. “ Mako had replied, as Akaavi took the target down.  
A shadow passed over them from the door. A figure dressed in black armor, with a lopsided beret, stood not with a gun drawn - through Akaavi figured she could have had it out in a few seconds but staring almost in disbelief.  
“ Not another step. This one’s ours.” Mako shifted her blaster to point it at the Cathar who watched Akaavi closely. Waiting, and not jumping in, not risking the chance that the gun would be fired.  
“Mako…” Akaavi murmured, coming to stand in front of her between the Captain and the girl.  
“Captain,” Akaavi almost gasped coming face to face with her friend “after all these years… I can hardly believe it…”  
“Nabbing bounties, taking credits… glad to see you’re still the same Akaavi.” The Cathar grinned as she moved in closer, Akaavi saw scars on the Captains face that had been written more recently.  
“ I suspect you’ve attracted your share of blaster fire without me.” Her eyes searched the Captains face for a moment. “Mako, i need a moment alone.”  
” You got it. Yell if you need me, okay?” Mako slipped outside the door to wait.  
“I… thought you died on that ship. I gave you a Mandalorian funeral and then I turned my back on everything. “ Akaavi explained, half apologizing. Zia had been dead, it was… strange to see the Captain now. Of course, there had been rumors, an odd message or two from someone named Torian who was Mako’s friend, about the Alliance, about the Commander who had stood for all of them against the Eternal Empire. At first, Akaavi had hoped it was Zia, but over time, she had forced herself to focus only on survival.  
“Went back to killing for credits, because I knew nothing else. That’s how I met Mako. When I found her, she’d cornered a bounty but couldn't finish the job., I pulled the trigger for her and we have been partners ever since  
“ She sure didn’t hesitate to point her blaster at me.” Zia deadpanned.  
“Mako learns quickly. She's good with tech. And she kept me from becoming someone I never wanted to be. But… she’s not you.”  
Akaavi reached her hand out then and grasped the shoulder of her friend, touching her almost made everything more real.  
“I miss my crew. You, Corso, Bowdaar,. Even Risha - you’re my family. I want to come home… and bring Mako with me.” She felt she had to make her case then, trying to push down the thought the Captain would say no.  
“Together, we’ll be an asset to your team. With your permission, of course.”  
She saw a quick check go over Zia’s face, and the easy grin fell on just as fast. She had underestimated how smart Zia was once, and she had come to understand that more went on below the surface than people gave her credit for.  
“The crew wasn’t the same without you. And if you like Mako, so do I.” Zia nodded, then to Akaavi’s surprise she turned to peer at her.”I've missed you Akaavi. I met Mandalorians, and not for a second did they compare to you. How could you ever believe I would turn you both down? Mako is welcome you know.”  
“So much of her reminds me of you. You’ll love her.”  
“I already do, you have good taste in people.” Zia laughed “I am, after all, the best.”  
“True.”Akaavi wasn’t even going to dispute that, what she knew, what she wanted, was to go home. Home was a broad thing, but it involved being wherever Zia happened to be, on whatever ship or planet she happened to inhabit and facing whatever big adventure Zia had in her future.  
“For the first time in years, I look forward to the future. Whatever comes, we’ll meet it as a team.” Akaavi grinned much more than she had in the last few years as they called Mako back and explained everything.  
“Let me call ahead, Theron has a heart attack if we get new people and he doesn’t know.” Zia laughed as she nodded “Ship’s in the docking bay.”


End file.
